Sleeping around
by singlesupastar-55
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been going out for some time now and she is caught cheating with many people.


Harry gazed as he watched Ron and Hermione fondling in the corner of the common room. He wished that would be him, instead of Ron.

Ron and Hermione had been going out since grade 5 and Harry had been all by himself for 2 years. Ron and Hermione started kissing passionately and decided that it would be time to stop because most people had been giving them looks of discomfort and horror.

"Lets go to bed, I'm getting really tired," whispered Hermione as they walked up towards the dorms.

Harry had had a crush on Hermione since the Yule ball in grade 4, but obviously Ron did as well.

"Why can't that be me," said Harry under his breath. He decided to go and investigate what they were up to but bumped into Ron on the way up.

"Oh, hi Harry," said Ron "Hermione has gone to bed, so I came down to talk to you."

"Thanks, but I want to go to bed as well". Harry just walked right past Ron and into the dorm.

The next morning he woke up very early hearing noises coming from downstairs. He immediately thought It was Ron and Hermione but then he looked over and saw Ron fast asleep holding a picture of Hermione. Harry got up to investigate the noises. As he made his way down he realised it was Hermione but with someone else. 'Who could it be' he thought nearly at the bottom. He looked around the corner and to his surprise saw Neville and Hermione getting very kinky on one of the chairs.

"Neville!!! Neville!!!!" she yelled but being very quiet. Harry couldn't help himself he had to do something. Hermione and Ron were his two best friends and he couldn't let anything like this happen between them.

"What are you doing??" yelled Harry

"Bugger off Harry..... ohh HARRY!?!?!" yelled Hermione suddenly covering herself. Neville squealed and ran off to his dorm before Harry got started.

"What are you doing???" repeated Harry looking surprised, horny and angry all at once.

"I.... I was doing it with Neville." Hermione said nervously.

"Duh... but why are you doing it?? Your going out with Ron!!?" exclaimed Harry now looking more angry and surprised then horny.

"Well...Ron is boring now... I was going to tell him but he gives me thing and yesterday he gave me this really cool..." Harry stopped her before he said something he would regret.

"How many people have you done it with while you were going out with Ron?" asked Harry wondering why she never asked him.

"um.... Neville 3 times... Draco 4 times and Crabbe once." She said hesitating slightly but looking very worried about what Harry was going to say next.

"CRABBE???" Exclaimed Harry looking disgusted, "If you were that horny you could have picked someone better then Crabbe!!!!"

"Yeh... well he still is pretty good!" yelled Hermione obviously not proud about what she had done.

"But..... what about me??" asked Harry wondering why Crabbe, not him. Over the years Crabbe had got more disgusting than ever. Hermione walked over towards him still butt naked.

"So Harry, lets fix this little problem then." Harry felt his heart start to race, was this actually going to happen? Hermione, who was know pulling Harry towards one of the chairs . Harry started to feel his manhood slowly rising, he needed Hermione and he needed her now. She pushed him on to the chair and started seducing him. Hermione grew a huge smile on her face, she jumped on top of him. Harry moaned in delight. Harry could feel her soft body pressing against him.

"O! I CAN'T!!!!!" yelled Harry, He pushed her off him.

"What the fck is the problem... I thought you wanted me? Don't you love me, Harry?"

"I'm just another one of your sex toys!" Harry screamed, his face red with anger. Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Harry ripped away from Hermione's grip. I was Ron.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Hermione gave her innocent eyes but Ron wasn't looking at her.

"Harry..... you didn't did you? You're my best friend!"

"Ron, I'm so sorry. It's not just me! I caught her with Neville!" At this moment Harry looked at Hermione who had slowly moved behind a chair obstructing Ron seeing her butt naked.

"So you cheated on me?" he said glaring at Hermione.

"Oh come off it Ron! It's not like you haven't!" Hermione said now looking frustrated.

"I didn't!" yelled Ron, "did he make you?" Ron said glaring at Hermione.

"No, I forced him" Ron couldn't handle anymore. He left the room, Harry followed.

"I'm so sorry Ron!" Harry said full of disgust with himself.

"It's not you fault .... It's that stupid bitches fault!" yelled Ron, making a few people jump in there sleep.

Harry noticed Neville was now asleep. He was shaking either from getting caught or the cold wind. Harry walked over and woke Neville.

"Did Hermione offer you anything if you slept with her??" asked Harry.

"UM.... yes, she said that if I had sex with her she would do my homework." Neville said quietly still shaking under his sheets.

"THE LITTLE BTCH!!!!" exclaimed Ron, his face full of danger.


End file.
